Book of darkness
|name = Book of darkness |image = |release = 3 July 2014 |update = Halos, God Books & Stamina |members = Yes |quest = Horror from the Deep |tradeable = No |equipable = Yes |stackable = No |high = 120 |low = 80 |destroy = Drop |store = No |examine = The dark book of a forgotten god. |weight = 1 }} The Book of darkness is a book held in place of a shield, and is the God book aligned with Zaros. It can be purchased from Jossik for 5,000 coins after completion of the Horror from the Deep quest, and previously with The Dig Site quest, but after a recent update, you no longer need it. Ancient books must be made using all four torn Ancient pages which can be purchased from other players, or be obtained from Treasure Trails. Equipping a book of darkness allows the player to preach and perform ceremonies, such as blessing, last rites, and wedding rites, by operating it (none of which have any effect on the game itself, and are simply recited lines of text), costing 25% of the player's special attack energy. Lost books of darkness can be reclaimed by speaking to Jossik, complete with all pages that have been added, for no cost. Alternatively, for those who do not wish to travel to the lighthouse, Perdu will return them to players for 14,000 coins. It is worth noting that the book's pages sound as if they were written recently since the book talks about followers of Zaros being oppressed. However, when Zaros was in power, he had great influence and many followers. Filling the Book of darkness currently costs + + + }} coins when buying each page individually or }} when buying the item set. 110px |caption = A player wielding a book of darkness |astab = 0 |aslash = 0 |acrush = 0 |amagic = +10 |arange = 0 |dstab = 0 |dslash = 0 |dcrush = 0 |dmagic = 0 |drange = 0 |str = 0 |rstr = 0 |mdmg = 0 |prayer = +5 }} Transcript Wedding Ceremony *Ye faithful and loyal to the Great Lord, May ye together succeed in your deeds, Ye are now joined by the greatest power. Last Rites *Thy faith faltered, no power could save thee. Like the Great Lord, one day you shall rise again. Blessing *By day or night, in defeat or victory... the power of the Great Lord be with thee. Preach *Though your enemies wish to silence thee, Do not falter, defy them to the end. Power to the Great Lord! *The followers of the Great Lord are few, But they are powerful and mighty. Power to the Great Lord! *Follower of the Great Lord be relieved: One day your loyalty will be rewarded. Power to the Great Lord! *Pray for the day that the Great Lord rises; It is that day thou shalt be rewarded. Power to the Great Lord! *Oppressed thou art, but fear not: The day will come when the Great Lord rises. Power to the Great Lord! *Fighting oppression is the wisest way, To prove your worth to the Great Lord. Power to the Great Lord! Category:Items needed for an emote clue Category:Magic armour